


Love Of My Life, You've Hurt Me

by Shes_beauty_and_shes_Grace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Seriously there's not much i dont think, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), crowley helps freddie mercury write songs, i like to think they're bros, it's all very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_beauty_and_shes_Grace/pseuds/Shes_beauty_and_shes_Grace
Summary: Freddie was scribbling furiously. "So… What do you think you'd say to him, suppose you'd have the confidence?" Freddie looked at Crowley, hoping for some poetic phrases he could, perchance, use with a bit of tweaking. He could write lovely songs, lovely pieces. He just needed inspiration."Oh God, um… W-well… I mean, it might be the wine talking, but…""Oh who gives a damn. Drunk words are sober thoughts. Let it out, Tony."~~Or, Crowley was friends with Freddie Mercury and often helps him write songs. In this case, he rants about his pining for a certain fussy angel.A tablespoon of angst but not that much, dont worry
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Love Of My Life, You've Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible, sorry
> 
> I dont have a beta reader, and I'm not a creative person, so this was a wee bit of practice writing
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please be nice, I have the lowest self-confidence about my writing specifically, so just, y'know, be nice to me 😅 (´v`) 
> 
> I did not do like, any research because why would I do that, I'm a lazy enough person. I saw Bohemian Rhapsody like three times, and they're my favorite band so ehh I know enough probably

"Ugh, he's just so… stupid, Fred! But what's worse, I can't even bring myself to tell him… I don't know!" Crowley paced around Freddie's piano, once, twice, five times before stopping and tossing his hands in the air and collapsing on the couch nearby.

Freddie was scribbling furiously. "So… What do you think you'd say to him, suppose you'd have the confidence? How could you let him know the utter pain it brings you?" Freddie looked at Crowley, hoping for some poetic phrases he could, perchance, use with a bit of tweaking. He could write lovely songs, lovely pieces. He just needed _inspiration_.

"Oh God, um… W-well… I mean, it might be the wine talking, but…"

"Oh who gives a damn. Drunk words are sober thoughts. Let it out, Tony."

Crowley sighed. "I mean… No, it… It sounds bloody _ridiculous_ , but… I feel like he's… oh, bless it. He's the love of my life. Heh. D'you know, in all my years, I don't think I've ever said something as stupid as that! Pfft. Oh, Satan, I've gone soft. Ugh." He buried his head in his hands. He poured himself a glass of wine and picked it up in his hand, swirling the maroon-red liquid around in the expensive-looking glass.

The gears in Freddie's head were clicking at an alarming rate. He was just starting to envision it now, but it was only the barest of visions. He needed more words. He hadn't felt heartbreak like this, he couldn't just make the words up. No, tragic words need proper tragic inspiration. And he was right at the source of his best inspirations yet.

"Yes, yes, alright. Anything else, what would you say to him?"

Crowley stared for a few seconds into his wine glass. He sighed. Why did his eyes sting? Are snake's eyes supposed to do that? "Oh, uh… Hmm. Well, I just… With the way he feels like he's not really… there, it just… _hurts_ , damn it. He's hurt me. And-and, even, a few years back, he just up and leaves and tells me we'll see each other sometime. And before that, I ask for something… If it all goes wrong. He wouldn't do it. Took me long enough to get him to trust me, and now, it feels like I've lost it. I want that back. Why can't I bring it back? Can't he see I miss that? It's gotten better, but I just… I don't know if it'll ever be the same. He's taken it away from me. I miss spending time with him. Every stupid time we met in secret just made me more mad for him, and… we don't seem to do that as much anymore. He…" Crowley's face felt wet. He sniffed. He took a breath and looked up at Freddie, making eye contact for the first time since they started talking about him. "He doesn't know what it means to me." Crowley's eyes dropped back to his wine. "What _he_ means to me."

He heard a sniffle around a meter away. Crowley looked back up to see Freddie smiling, his eyes shining. "I got it. That was wonderful, Anthony. I'm going to need your inspiration more often. That was beautiful, really." He exhaled and sat up on his piano bench, facing the keys. "Now to make the perfect lyrics…"

With his notebook, he started writing down phrases that had stuck out to him while Crowley was ranting. He rewrote some phrases, and of course, they had to rhyme and flow properly, so that needed fixing. Finally, when Crowley had finished his wine, Freddie laid his pencil down and turned to Crowley.

"How's this for lyrics? Although, I won't have the tune yet, and we'll figure out the chords from there, but I'll read them out anyways:

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me._ "

Crowley stopped breathing. He didn't need to breathe, but he stopped.

"Oh, damn, it's shit, isn't it?" Freddie scoffed and tossed the notebook down onto the piano.

Crowley rushed to explain. "No, no…" He looked down at his hands. His amber eyes watered. He smiled a knowing, yet watery smile. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg upon writing this, i kinda realized that Freddie Mercury and Aziraphale talk quite similarly in some ways lol
> 
> Again, if you have (//con👏🏻struc👏🏻tive👏🏻//) criticism, please share your wisdom, I'm a terrible writer (but only I can say that), but just be nice about it please I'm softer than a frickin marshmallow that is halfway melted OK
> 
> (A tip for constructive criticism in general: say one thing they did nice, then say something they can "improve on" and yes it's important to phrase it like that so you dont make them cry because I've done that hhnnngh, but then you end it with something else they did well. Trust me, this works)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and what I could fix, or if you want another thing like this (maybe recommend a Queen song for him to co-write, mayhaps? It doesn't have to be a Freddie one, but y'know)
> 
> Sorry this wasnt really all that much and wasnt very good, im still learning :,DDDDDD


End file.
